Waiting for the other shoe to drop
by BeatenNeverBroken
Summary: OC ( which reader can picture as themselves) is trapped in abusive relationship. The Winchesters arrive just in time.. Please see author's profile for details as to why stories were changed.
1. Waiting for the other shoe

OC's POV

I looked at the clock. A small shiver of fear trickled down my spine. He would be home soon. I hurried through the house, checking to make sure everything was exactly how it was supposed to be. If something wasn't up to par I would be punished.

I sensed him before I heard his footsteps, like an evil stench, a suffocating nausea, this fear he instilled in me.

'Oh God,' I prayed silently, 'Please let him be in a good mood.'

The door swung open and his large, dark form crossed the threshold. Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on my face, I greet my husband.

His dark eyes look at me dismissively, and then start to search the room. I feel the panic rising because I know he's looking for something, anything to give him an excuse to hurt me.

I slow my breathing and walk towards my judge and executioner.

"Hi Honey," hoping to distract him, " Can I get you a drink or anything? I know you must be tired.."

"Of course I'm tired!" His hand grabs my arm tight enough that I know I'll have bruises again. "I'm tired because I have to work while you sit around all day doing nothing.."

"I'm sorry, I can get a job, so you don't have to work so hard.. to help out.." I say quietly, eyes downcast.

"So what, now I can't take care of things myself?! Are you saying I'm not man enough for you?!" He screamed in my face while shaking me so hard my teeth rattle.

"Nooo I never meant.." I start to cry out but are shoved hard towards the wall.

"Fine.. you wanna test me, bitch? I'm gonna show you and anybody out there that I'm in control here."

He rips my shirt down the front and smashes my face into the wall. He tears down my jeans and then violently shoves me into the window. I know what's coming, he wants to humiliate me, hurt me, and show that he owns me. I try not to struggle, knowing it will be less painful and over quicker if I just accept the 'punishment'.

The bile rises in my throat. He gets off parading me in front of other people. He knows that no one will lift a finger to help me. In this neighborhood there are those like him, the sadists who enjoy his shows, or there are the ones that are too scared that his anger could find them next. I rage and cry inside, silently screaming in my head for help that never comes. I feel his breath on my neck and unconsciously shrink away from him.

Tears trickle down my cheeks, as he repeatedly slams my head against the thick glass and then kicks my legs open wider. I feel blood mixing with the tears on my face as I struggle to stay conscious.

" You never learn your lesson. You are mine and I can do whatever I want to you. Are you trying to piss me off?" He jerks my head sideways by grabbing a fistful of hair.

"Noooooo.. I'm sorry!" I cry helplessly.

"You're not sorry.. But you will be!" I hear him grab something and then feel the cold press of metal against my throat.

This is it, I think, this is when he will finally kill me.

"I own you. I choose whether you live or die. You've haven't learned your place, you stupid whore." he cackled "But you will.."

The blade leaves my neck but plunges into my side seconds later. In no time he has sliced my stomach, thighs, and arms.

I am covered in blood, the pain unimaginable and I start praying for him to deliver the coup de grâce so I can escape him in death. The blade slices across my throat, and he laughs as I struggle to breath.

The world starts to feel cold but I vaguely hear some noise coming from outside. He lets go of my body and I fall down to the floor like a broken doll.

The front door busts down, and two men rush in. A pair of concerned green eyes meets mine. I try to warn him to leave before they get hurt but am struggling to breath.

My husband roars at them to get out, and charges them with the knife that is still wet with my blood.

I pray that they'll be ok, right before I pass out from the injuries.


	2. Dean's feeling of impending doom

Dean's POV

Dean Winchester pulled his 1967 Chevy Impala up to the curb and turned off the engine. Stepping out, he closed the driver's side door as his younger brother Sam exited the passenger side.

They were just doing a routine scan of the area around the motel they were planning on choosing for the night, but Dean felt oddly anxious.

He briefly wondered if the Mark of Cain was starting to affect him again. He dismissed that thought when he realized the need to kill wasn't riding him strong. It was something else, he felt nauseated, and almost afraid.

"Sammy, run the EMF over me.."

"What?" Sam looked over at his brother, confused.

"Just do it! I feel weird.. Check to see if a God Damn ghost is haunting me or something?"

Sam dug the detector out of one of the duffel bags in the car. He turned it on and scanned Dean but it didn't show even one odd light or blip.

"Dean, you're clean.. What's up?" Dean rubbed his hands over his face, frustrated that he didn't know why he felt like this. The impending doom feeling was getting more intense by the minute.

"I don't know, Sam.. Let's just look around, I have a feeling something isn't right."

They checked their weapons and continued to look around, searching for the threat Dean sensed. A few thugs started towards them but backed off when Sam flashed a badge in their direction. They scurried back to the shadows quick enough.

Meanwhile Dean was almost sick from anxiety. He picked up the pace, his eyes roaming restlessly from one structure to another. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. He was running blindly now, with Sam hot on his heels.

"Dean! What is it?"

"I don't know Sammy, just hurry!" He shouted back.

Then he heard some woman talking quietly. "That poor girl.. Can't we do something, Frank?"

A gruff voice answered, " You wanna take her place? Cause you know he'll do it.. He'll kill me, then rape and kill you, if we tried."

Dean caught sight of two people walking down the street.

"Couldn't we call 911 anonymously or something?" The woman asked climbing the stairs to their house.

"Ha, funny.. Like his buddies downtown would interfere.. Just go inside.."

"But.." She tried again as he unlocked the door to their home.

"Go! You wanna do something? Pray it's quick this time." He gave her a little push, nudging her inside.

Dean jumped up on the porch, startling the man.

"We don't have anything worth stealing.." The man said while trying to get inside and shut the door.

Dean snapped at the man, " Yeah go hide, first just tell me where to find that girl you were so intent on not helping."

The man sputtered, "Isn't our business and I got a wife to think of.."

Dean grabbed the front of the guy's shirt in his fist. "Where is she?" He ground out.

Sam had caught up by then and the woman had come back to help her husband. She squawked at Dean to let him go.

Sam flashed the FBI badge and she calmed down.

"Just tell us what's going on?" He spoke authoritatively to the couple.

"Where is the girl?" Dean shouted.

"The house behind ours, the brown one.. Just don't tell him we told you!" The man whined.

Dean dropped his hand and took off running with his brother close behind him.

They turned the corner and saw the horrific sight of a woman being tortured in full view of the neighborhood. Her abuser had her pinned up against in a window, her clothes ripped and blood dripping from her head.

They then saw the glint of a knife.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean shouted, charging towards the house, taking the steps two at a time.

He kicked down the door with Sam and barreled inside. The woman was crumpled on the floor, bloody and man tormenting her shouted at them to get out.

She was trying to say something, but her throat had been cut, her eyes latched on to Dean's pleadingly. He saw the light leave her eyes as she slipped into unconsciousness.

The monster of a man ran at them with a knife as Dean started towards the woman.

A few well placed moves by Dean, had the man unarmed and Sam dousing him with Holy water. The man just growled, punching and kicking at the two brothers. Dean then cut him with a silver knife but there was no reaction other than anger and threats from the man.

"Sam! You cuff him while I check on her." Dean shouted over the man's tirade. Dean moved over to her still form. He braced himself, praying there was still a pulse. He found it, faint but still there, and his heart lodged in his throat. There was still time.

He covered her as much as he could with his flannel shirt and then started to gather her in his arms.

Suddenly he heard an animalistic roar as the man over powered Sam. He brought down his knife as Dean shielded the woman with his body. He felt the knife go into his shoulder and then heard the gunshot ring out as Sam shot his attacker.

The deranged man fell to the floor gripping his chest with a shocked expression on his face.

"No! She's mine!" He spat out.

Dean picked her up in his arms, "Not anymore.. Not ever again.."

The man raged on the ground and the last thing he saw before he died was Dean carrying his wife out the door and away from him.

"Cas! We need you! Get your feathered ass here now!" Dean called out as he carried her towards the Impala.

"Dean, let me take her.. You're hurt too." Sam tried to relieve his brother of his burden but Dean just shook his head no.

They were steps away from the car when they heard the wing sounds and Castiel's deep voice behind them.

"What is wrong, Dean? How can I assist you?" Dean turned around relieved.

"Thank God, Cas.. You gotta heal her, hurry!"

"Of course.." Castiel put two fingers to her forehead and suddenly her bleeding stopped and cuts healed themselves.

Dean waited expectantly but she didn't wake up.

"Cas try again, she's still unconscious."

"She needs rest. She had many injuries, I healed the recent ones but there is a lot of past traumas that were never properly cared for. I am afraid I do not have enough power to heal her completely." Castiel's gravelly voice sounded apologetic and concerned.

Sam chimed in, "We can drop her off at the hospital and they can help with her recovery.."

Dean's arms tightened around her. "No."

Sam blinked at his brother, "What?"

Dean cleared his throat, "No, she's coming with us. She needs to come with us."

Sam looked from Dean to Cas clearly confused, "Dean, she would be better off in a hospital, with doctors and therapists.. They know how to deal with abuse victims" He trailed off as Dean shook his head.

"No Sam, I know we found her for a reason. This guy might have been human but he was an evil son of a bitch. I could feel her fear earlier. I need to know why."Dean explained while climbing into the backseat with her still in his arms.

He tossed the keys to a shocked Sam as Castiel tilted his head in an unspoken question.

"Get in you two, Sam drive us to the bunker." Dean, looked down at her delicate face, and cradled her against his chest protectively for the long ride home.


	3. Safe haven or Heaven

OC's POV

I awoke disoriented, but from experience are able to keep my breathing even and eyes closed. I can feel unfamiliar bedding under my fingers. I use my other senses to figure out that someone is in the room with me. I hear their breathing, slow and deep, and realize that they are asleep. I inhale scents of a masculine soap, some sort of alcohol and.. Pie?

A ghost of a smile passes my lips before it disappears. For a moment I had almost felt safe until I remember, he will always find me. My husband would never let me go.

I crack open my eyes and look quickly around. It was a small room, almost military in its design and sparseness. A noise from the side of the bed catches my attention. A chair had been pulled close, and there is a man sleeping upright with his head at a strange angle.

'Poor man..That must be uncomfortable' I think and start to slide off the bed.

The movement has him wake with a start. His eyes widen when they lock on me. I freeze, waiting for clues how to proceed.

He smiles softly, "Hey, you're awake.."

I nod and he continues. "My name is Dean. Do you remember anything that happened?"

I try to think what was the last thing I remember happening. Then it hits me, my husband coming home, being terrified because each time he would get more violent, him stabbing and assaulting me. And then the front door bursting open and two men rushing in. I remember a pair of green eyes and trying to warn him of the danger but no sound emerging.

I unconsciously start to tremble while remembering. Dean reaches out to comfort me but I jump back expecting the worst.

When he looks at me with sadness, I feel ashamed but can't help my reaction.

Dean starts to speak in soothing tones, "You are safe here. He can't hurt you anymore."

My eyes jump up to his.. I recognize his green eyes as the ones from that night. My hand jumps to my throat and finds it unmarked.

I whisper, "Is this Heaven? Am I dead?"

He lets out a little laugh, "No Honey, you didn't die. And I'm pretty sure your Heaven would have a better view than this."

I smile back shyly but think to myself that a paradise where my husband is gone and a handsome green-eyed man protects me while I sleep, sounds pretty wonderful.

Thinking about my husband sends a trickle of fear down my back. I start to jump up again. "I have to go.. If he finds you here with me he'll kill you.."

"Calm down, let's talk for a minute.." He starts.

"No, I'm sorry.. You don't understand. I can't talk to anyone. I have to get back to him before he takes out his anger on someone else.."

He grabs my hands and I flinch a little. "Do you remember me?"

I am shaking but answer him, "Yes, you came in when he was punishing me.."

Dean looked at me intently, "Anything else?"

"He had stabbed me, cut my throat.. He dropped me when you came in, I wanted to warn you, I had gotten him mad, I didn't want you getting hurt too.. Then I blacked out"

Dean spoke softly, "My brother Sam and I saw you being hurt in your window.."

I drop my eyes to the floor, my cheeks flushing red. Dean slowly brought his hand to my chin, making sure I could see every movement, and lift my face up to meet his gaze.

"It's ok.." He smiled kindly and continued to tell me what happened after I lost consciousness.

I was in shock and couldn't believe that he was actually dead. I kept watching the door, expecting him to burst in.

Dean touched my face again, grabbing my attention. "He's gone, he can't hurt you anymore.."

"Did he say anything before..." I trailed off.

Dean cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, but I waited quietly. "He.. He said "No she's mine!" "

That I believed, he would state his ownership with his last breath.

Dean continued, "I told him you weren't his anymore.. He died knowing that."

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. As I inhaled the warm spicy scent of Dean, I felt lighter, feeling that huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

I opened my eyes to see Dean smiling at me. "You saved me.. I don't know how to thank you."

"How bout we call it even if you tell me your name?"

I smiled softly and said "It's _..."


End file.
